I Can't Help It If I'm an Adonis
by Galaxy Dragon EX
Summary: What happens when the girl that you we're closest to starts distancing herself from you? What happens when you see her in a whole new light? Will you fight for her or is it too late to rescue her? Featuring dominate Naruto and submissive harem. Rated M for graphical contents. Multiple Crossovers


**Summary: What if the Sekireis weren't what we always thought they were? What if there was a hidden perverted side of them that very few people knew about. What would happen if one man decided to cause a chain reaction when he starts awakening that side? What does the future hold for all Sekirei and Ashikabis?**

 **Notes: The story will be divided into different anime arcs that will be 4-6 chapters long. All the chapters will MOSTLY focuses on Naruto and his harem, not the anime male characters.** **Naruto's Sekireis will act very sexual around him and his other Sekireis. A Part of highly sexual content was removed from this chapter, but if you want to read that content follow the link on my profile: archive of our own.**

 **Warning: Rated M+ for mature. Age 18 and up. Viewer discretion is advised due to graphical contents and elements. I do not own any anime or manga characters, they all belong to their respected creators.**

 **Tags: Netorare, Anal, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Mind Break, OOC, Cheating, Corruption, Smuttiness (Perverted Sekireis)**

 **Beta By: nightfallzx, The Storm Master 567, midnightson41**

* * *

 **Sekirei Arc I: Welcome to My World**

Six Months before S-Plan Starts: March 12, 2006

"FUCK MY ASS DEEPER MASTER!" A woman screamed as she was on all fours and getting fucked in the ass with tremendous force. Every time the base of the cock hit her ass cheeks the man's cock kept pushing further into the woman's ass. Every time the man got deep inside her ass, the anal walls grip on his member increased. When he pulled back she clenched around the rampaging prick, not wanting it to leave. "YES MASTER THAT'S THE SPOT!" the woman screamed as the mushroom head hit her anal G-spot, slowly driving her insane.

Grabbing a handful of the woman's fat ass the man pulled it back so that he can increase his thrusting speed. "Damn Miya, your ass is gripping me extra tight today. I swear that yesterday I fucked it enough to make it loose…how the hell did it get this tight again? " The man said between grunts as he marvel at her huge ass that was sucking in his cock greedily. While looking at the tight fuck flesh he noticed her Sekirei Crest was glowing where her back ends and her ass begins.

"It's because you trained my ass to stay tight." Miya explain as her purple waist-length was in a heave while her brown eyes were filled with lust. Her lover's massive cock never failed to satisfy her sexual thirst. "No matter how loose you make my ass it will always return to its original tightness." Miya said after she was finally able to get her hanging tongue back inside her mouth. But her tongue didn't stay inside her mouth for very long when her master had hit her ass deeper than before. Even when she's clenching her ass, her master always seems to continue to find the strength to fuck her at breathtaking speed. She could only feel the man-meat currently destroying her insides one thrust at a time.

Even at the distance he was, the man could see Miya ass spasm. The longer that he continues fucking her huge ass the more Miya came from her pussy. Miya's ass wasn't the only thing that gave the man pleasure. Using her ass cheeks Miya had it massage her master's dick as well as make sure that it wouldn't leave her ass. The rippling flesh acted as a cushion as it jiggled every time the man hips impacted against her ass.

Wanting to try something else the man leans onto Miya's back while his lower half went on autopilot, continuing the powerful thrusts inside the beauty ass. Using Miya's body as support the man started playing with Miya's huge chest. He would grab one of her breast and squeeze it hard with one hand while using the other hand to harshly pinch her large nipple. Both hands trying to milk the massive tit flesh. Every time that he pinched her nipple Miya couldn't help but moan and squeak at the rough treatment that she was getting from the man on top of her.

"How does it feel having your slutty breast played with Miya?" The man asked her in a husky voice as he pinched the nipple harder. "How does it feel to know that not only does your slutty, milk-filled, breast belongs to me but also your entire slutty body? It's mind to fuck!" He roughly growled in her ear. The man relished in the fact that her body was completely submissive under his will; his personal fuck-toy.

"It feels so great master! It feels amazing to know that my breast please you, that my whole body belongs to you!" She yelled out in ecstasy, her hips trying to buck against his blurring hips. "My whole existence is to please you and your monstrous cock! The very same cock that will spread my holes so everybody knows that your cock made them take your cock's shape!" Spit was now flying freely from her mouth with each powerful thrust as her brown eyes hazed over.

"Then how about I give you the reward that you've been waiting for? The reason that makes you whole?" The man whispered as he felt Miya ass muscle clenching him more. He couldn't wait to stretch it out again when it's tight once more, but for now he'll enjoy what he has now. "Where do you want it, inside or outside?"

"Cum in my ass master...cum in my ass! I want your seed to be in my bowels while I walk around doing my wifely duties! I want to know that you own this ass and your cock is the only thing that will ever go inside it! Whenever I walk to I want to hear that sloshing sound as your cum keeps the inside of my ass painted white! I want people to ask what's that smell is when I'm near them and I tell them that my master came inside my ass! I want the whole world to know I'm your slut! So please Naruto, please cum in my ass! Cum inside your cum-toilet wife!" Miya beseeched, her tongue laying limply against her delicate face.

Naruto Asama, Miya's husband and master, was a man with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. On his cheeks were faint six whisker marks, three on each cheeks. He was a very fit man with a glistening six pack and muscle on his arms and lengths, but not enough to be considered a bodybuilder. All in all he was the perfect example of an Adonis.

Miya's plea, combined with her thrusting ass backwards was too much for Naruto to handle. Feeling his cock twitching erratically he grabbed onto Miya's hips with a firmer grip and forced it back as his cock went all the way inside her ass, continuing his brutal thrusting. Surprised by the force Miya, wasn't able to stop herself from squirting out her juice from her lower lips as Naruto came inside her tight anal walls. Even while he was cumming Naruto kept his dominating thrusting. He would pull half way out, but not leaving her walls, and then going right back in while using the cum inside of Miya's ass as lubricate. With his cum acting as lubrication Naruto increased his pace while ignoring Miya's wall clenching around his cock to milk him dry of his seed.

After cumming inside her tight ass for four minutes Naruto laid on Miya's back while her arms had given up after her bottom couldn't take any more of his cum which leaked onto the ground. Miya's face was on the floor with her tongue sticking out, drool coming out the corner of her mouth with a perverted 'I got fucked stupid' smile plastered on her face. With Miya's ass still in the air and his cock still inside her ass Naruto knew he had one more shot left inside him. With the last bit of strength Naruto fired out another potent cum blast, only not as powerful as the ones before. Feeling more cum flooding her abused butt Miya couldn't help stop herself from cumming once more while drool escaped her mouth. He could hear the soft little gurgle sounds coming from his purple haired wife's throat as his legs were coated in her juice. When he finished cumming inside Miya's asshole her Sekirei Crest glow had faded.

Tiredly, he removed himself from Miya's ass. Naruto collapsed onto the floor while Miya's ass finally fell in the opposite direction with her facing him. Not wanting to lose the rest of the delicious cum inside her ass that was currently spilling out, Miya used her asshole muscles and completely closed off her asshole so no more cum could escape. Leaving her with a blissful expression at being filled with her loves spunk.

Looking at each other both of them smile at the other while they were huffing and puffing with sweat dripping from their bodies. While they were looking and smiling at each other they didn't say anything to the other person as they admire the other person's presence. After catching his breath and regaining his strength back Naruto brought his hand forward to cup Miya's face.

"That's one of the most intense sex we've had this week." Informed a panting Naruto as he enjoys the feel of his wife's skin on his.

Finally gaining her strength back as well Miya gently brought her hand onto the hand that Naruto was using to cup her cheeks while giving him a loving smile. "Let's not forget that today is only Monday so we have five more days before the weeks over, Dear." Miya reminded Naruto as she felt the cum inside her ass sloshing around.

Naruto couldn't help but blush in embarrassment when he heard that. "Then that means that we have five more days to top what we just did then." He said with a cheeky grin.

"It seems that way," Miya said she watches her husband make a pervert face.

Withdrawing his hand and sitting himself upright Naruto moved the sweaty bangs that covered his blue eyes. With his vision cleared Naruto looks at his sweaty wife with a smile as she was laid on the floor returning the smile. Helping her sit up correctly he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When their lips met Miya's Sekirei Crest burst into feathers of light and consumed their entire bedroom in warmth and love. Ending the kiss Miya had a pervert smile on face as she noticed her husband's cock twitching back to life for another round.

"By the pledge of my womb I shall bring my Ashikabi to pure bliss and never ending pleasure." Miya recited her prayer without a care in the world as she pounced her Adonis.

* * *

In the kitchen of Izumo Inn Miya was preparing lunch while Naruto was in the living room watching the evening news. With the event from earlier leaving them both satisfied Miya had taken it upon herself to make them lunch while Naruto relaxed in the living room. Sitting on the futon and enjoying himself, Naruto was suddenly distracted by the ringing of the inn's door bell.

DING DONG

DING DONG

"Can you get that Dear? I'm busy cooking lunch!" Miya called out from the kitchen. While she would normally get the door she couldn't right now because she didn't want to leave the food in the pot unattended while the stove was on. With Naruto being the only person else in the inn, as well as not doing anything but relaxing, he was the only one between the two of them who was still able to answer the door.

DING DONG

DING DONG

Signing Naruto grabbed the remote and pointed it towards the television to shut it off. "I'll get it." Naruto said as he stood up. While he was standing he straighten up his grey sweat pants and making sure that his white T-shirt didn't have any wrinkles on it before he went to answer the door.

DING DONG

DING DONG

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto repeated while he walked towards the direction of the door. Finally reaching the door he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly to reveal two beautiful woman.

The first women he saw has long red hair with side plaits and an unfashionable dress, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses. For some reason she has a look of panic on her face as she keeps checking to the side and behind her to see if anyone was behind them.

The women next to her has short, light brown hair and a blank expression on her face. Her clothes consist of a top with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono. On her clothes were drops of drop that didn't seems to be her. On her forehead was a Sekirei Crest. While her companion was panicking she had a blank expression on her face.

Surprised that she was here Naruto couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here Matsu and who's this lovely young lady? I would have..."

"No time to talk sensei," Matsu cuts in. Grabbing her partners hand she dragged her inside the inn with her while leaving a confused Naruto looking outside the inn in confusion.

"Come in," Naruto said as he stood with the door open while the two women were already inside. He was confused as to why a friend of his from his past was inside his inn, and with a hot woman no less. Getting out of his shock Naruto slowly closed the door.

"Who was that Dear?" Miya asked from inside the kitchen as she turns the stove off. Going into the cabinet she took some bowels down to put the food in.

"It's Matsu and a friend of hers," answered Naruto. Walking into the living room Naruto saw that Matsu was closing all the curtains in a blind hurry as her friend sits on one of the futon surrounding the table with the same blank expression on her face. He was starting to wonder what kind of trouble they were in if Matsu was being this paranoid.

"What are you doing Matsu?" Naruto question in suspicion. While he would love to help Matsu and her friend he needs to know what's going on first. There is no point in getting involved in something that would cause him too much trouble.

Closing the last curtain Matsu turned to face Naruto with worry in her eyes. "We escaped from MBI after I stole something from them and they' were chasing us. We ran here thinking that they wouldn't chase after us in this territory."

Hearing this Naruto had to rub his forehead feeling a headache coming. He really didn't need to be dealing with MBI this early on. Sure he would take care of the later on but right now he was supposed to be enjoying himself, as well as Miya's body. Whatever Matsu stole better be good or he'll have her head on a silver platter for the headache she's giving him.

" _Now my chance on having sex all day is ruin!"_ Naruto thought in distress. He really wanted to continue the event from earlier. Now he has to hold back on doing it; fucking his wife into a coma. _"It better be good or else I'll kill you myself, Matsu."_ He thought evilly.

Five minutes later Miya, in a traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple sash-like belt and wooden scandal, had come into the living room with some tea for everyone. After passing the tea she took her seat right next to Naruto. While they were sitting around the table Matsu had started explaining everything to Naruto and Miya.

Rubbing his forehead again Naruto looks at Matsu. "Let me get this straight, you stole the Jinki from MBI and escaped with it because Minaka wanted to give them out to the other Ashikabi as prizes." He then points his finger to the blank face Akitsu. "When you realized that you didn't have the skill or manpower to escape you found Akitsu, who is a scrapped Sekirei, by chance and convinced her to help you escape while promising to get her to someone who can fix her."

"That's right sensei," Matsu said as her head was down while her hands were in a praying motion. "Please let us stay here. If we go out then MBI will find us and we'll be punish for what we did."

Hearing Matsu plea Miya couldn't help but bring a hand to her distressed face. "Oh my." Miya then turns towards her husband and says, "We must allow these two little birds to stay here or else terrible things could happen to them, Dear." She than had a smirk on her face. "After all you did always say that you wouldn't turn good people who were in need down. Looking at these two, they are definitely good people. "

"ACK!" Naruto yelped in shock. He could believe that his wife just used his own words against him. She knew that he was going to let them stay anyways but, being the teasing woman that she is, had brought his famous saying to tease him.

While allowing them to stay at the inn would cause some problems for them, but not that much really, there was a positive side to it. Allowing them to say in the inn would allow him to have one of the Jinki's that Minaka really need for his stupid S-Plan to proceed, with one missing the plan wouldn't progress that much unless he has all of them. Anything to piss off Minaka was something he would gladly do. Looking at them and their body he saw another good reason to them stay in the inn.

Giving Miya a playful glare, who laughed it off, he turns towards the two Sekireis. "I have no problem with you both staying here." He then took on a stern voice, "But while you're here I expect you both to be on your best behavior."

Joyful that they weren't going to be thrown out Matsu jumped up and hugs Naruto's chest. "Thank you Naruto-sensei. I promise that we'll be good."

Looking at Akitsu while Matsu was still hugging him, Naruto notices that she still has that same blank expression on her face. "Ah…..thank you."

Feeling something wet on his shirt he looks down at a crying Matsu. "Can you please let go of me Matsu, your tears are starting to create wet spots on my shirt." Letting go him Matsu had a sheepish look on her face as she wipes her tears away. After straightening his shirt up Naruto ran through his hand through his spiky blonde hair and look at Akitsu. "We'll since Matsu made you a promise, which she shouldn't have without my permission, and brought you here to be fix I may as well see what I can do. But I must tell you to not get your hopes up."

Although Akitsu still has that blank expression on her face her eyes were a different matter. Her eyes were filled with the hope that this man may be able to help her find her destined Ashikabi. Seeing him patting the futon next to him Akitsu got up and sat next to him.

"You're lucky that Matsu brought you here Akitsu," Naruto stated as he lay his hand on her Sekirei Crest. "While I was still working at MBI I did some experiments on myself, which not even Minaka knows about, to so if I could get gain special abilities." Suddenly his hand started to give off a white light.

"One of those abilities allow me to determine the strength of a Sekirei bond with their Ashikabi." Bringing his head against his hand that's still glowing he closed his eyes and concentrate on her bond.

While Naruto had his eyes closed, and Matsu and Miya looking on at him, Akitsu all of a sudden felt warmth originating from within her heart. The longer that she was in physical contact with the blonde man the more her heart started to heat up and she gains a blush on her face.

Still blushing Akitsu thought, _"Could he be my destined Ashikabi?"_

At the same time that Akitsu was feeling the warmth Matsu was looking at Naruto in awe that he had gained the power to measure the bond between an Ashikabi and his/she Sekirei. She was in so much awe that she didn't even notice that Akitsu was blushing, while she didn't notice the blush Miya did. She was smiling that one of her little birds would gain her wings and hopeful join her in the pleasure of the flesh.

" _I wonder what Akitsu taste like?"_ Miya thought. _"Could it be something related to ice?"_

When the glow finally stopped Naruto opened his eyes and removed his hand from Akitsu crest as he back away and sit up straight. "Well I have good and bad news for you Akitsu." When he saw the look of worry on her face, he had to quickly say something before the girl's mind thought of something very negative. "The bad news isn't that bad Akitsu."

Hearing him Akitsu had a look of relief and confusion on her face.

"The good news is that you can get an Ashikabi. It seems that when that scientist tried to kiss you, you didn't get winged by him." Naruto explain his founding and giving Akitsu some hope. "The bad news is that you're between the stage of being considered winged and unwinged. Even though that man didn't wing you he had caused a premature reaction and caused you to wing yourself."

Although as a brain type she was one of the smartest, or possibly the smartest Sekirei, Matsu was confused. "I thought you said she can be winged?"

"Premature winged," Naruto corrected. "Since she's winged to herself and there isn't any Ashikabi bond she can still be winged, but it will be difficult."

"Ah….difficult?"

"Yes difficult. If you destined Ashikabi ability is strong enough, or he has three or more Sekireis bonded to him, then he will be strong enough to rewing you and create a bond with you."

"Ah…Ashikabi rewing me?" Akitsu asked to make sure that she heard him correctly.

After taking a sip of her tea Miya nodded her head. "Yes dear you can find an Ashikabi."

"Now then," Naruto said. "Since you both will be staying here I will be showing you both your rooms after we finish eating lunch. I'm sure that you both are hungry."

"Grrrrrrrr" both girls' stomach growled.

Blushing in embarrassment Matsu couldn't look at either Naruto or Miya in the face. While Akitsu still has the blank expression on her face if you look closely you could see a blush on her cheeks.

"Come on you two let's get you something to eat." Standing up Naruto held both hand to both girls at the same time. With a smile he says, "Welcome to Izumo Inn."

* * *

Present Time: September 15, 2006

"Why the long sad young man?" Naruto asked as he serves the young man companion her seventh bowl of ramen. When the young man had first walked into his ramen stand he had a depressed expression on his face as if everything that happened to him today went wrong while his female companion seems to always be smiling and bubbly.

Watching the young man features Naruto could obviously see that the young man in front of him looks like every other ordinary young man.

The young man was an above average-height with slim with messy black hair, and gray eyes. He's wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

Turning to the young man's companion Naruto saw that she was one that stood out the most, and he doesn't mean by the fact that she has a bottomless pit stomach.

She's a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. Her attire consist of a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events.

"It's nothing," the young man sign in a depression. Today really was not his day. "Besides I wouldn't want to take up your time."

"Come on son, if you're signing like that then something must be wrong," Naruto said as he wiped the countertop with a rag. "Since you two are the only ones here I have time to listen to your problems."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, now come on tell me what's bothering you?" Naruto insisted.

"Well, I wanted to get into the best college in the city but I didn't pass the entrance exam," the young man started. "And now I have to wait for the next entrance exam in a few months."

"Didn't you have a backup plan just in case something went wrong?" Naruto asked as he watches the only woman in the ramen stand slurping his ramen down. He wasn't surprised by how much she's eating since he already knew what she is.

Hearing the ramen stand owner question the male looks sheepish. "I didn't. I've always had good grades since elementary school and I thought that I wouldn't have any problem passing the exam."

"I see," was the only thing Naruto could say. "I'm sure you wouldn't be depressed just because you didn't get into college, there must be something else. I'm I right?"

"Well yes." Minato then turns toward his eating companion. "I just got a girlfriend today..."

"That's good for you young man," Naruto quickly cut in. "I can't see while you would still be depressed if you got a beautiful girl like that as your girlfriend."

"That's also the reason for my other problem, my apartment manager doesn't allow a second guest in my apartment and I'm afraid that when we get back he'll kick me out the apartment. To make matters worse my mother had cut off my allowance in half and I won't be able to find any good apartment or inn for us to live in at an affordable price.

"The city is a big place, I'm sure that there are still some inns available."

"I've checked for any apartment or inn that's close by to the college, that's also in my price range, but all of them are already full of college students."

"That's your problem," Naruto stated. "You're looking for an apartment that's close to a college that you're not even going to right now. Why don't you find an inn somewhere and stay there, when you pass your next entrance exam you can just move to an available apartment or inn near the school."

"But I don't know any inn or apartment that has any rooms available."

"Hold on," Naruto said as he walked to a bulletin board behind him and took a flyer from it. Walking back to Minato he handed the paper to him. "There's a nice inn close by this area that's not expensive. If you still have money problem you can always talk to the landlord and make out some type of arrangement."

Looking at the flyer the young man saw that the inn name was "Izumo Inn." Traveling his eyes downwards he saw that the price was very reasonable. While he was looking at the flyer his new girlfriend was just finishing her last bowel of ramen.

Smiling the young male said, "That you sir."

"You don't have to thank me," Naruto laughed it off. "It was no problem at all."

Digging through his pocket to pay for the ramen he final saw how much ramen his girlfriend had eaten. Looking at his hand he became depressed when he saw that he doesn't have enough money to pay. "Is there anything I can do to pay for the ramen?"

Waving him off Naruto says, "Don't worry about it. Besides it looks like you need the money anyways."

Bowing his hand Naruto was thanked. Turning towards his girlfriend the young man told her, "Come on Musubi, we have to get back to my apartment and pack my things."

"Okay Minato-san." Getting out of her stool the now named Musubi quickly bowed to the chief. "Thank you for the delicious meal chief-san."

Watching the two leave Naruto wave them goodbye. "Now problem, good luck with everything kid."

Seeing the happy couple leave Naruto smiled and started picking up the empty ramen bowl while wiping the countertop under them. _"Minato huh, it's been a while since I last saw him. I wonder how's going to do in the S-Plan."_

* * *

While enjoying the night sky with Matsu and Akitsu, Miya couldn't help but enjoy the slight breeze that caress her large cleavage. With Naruto working at his ramen stand late tonight he had asked Matsu and Akitsu to watch over her. With Matsu had no need to go outside anytime soon it wasn't any problem to get her to agree.

Akitsu on the other hand was a different matter. She was afraid that he may be attacked by another Ashikabi and their Sekireis if she wasn't there with him. He had to remind her that he had taken care of himself way before she or Matsu had come into his life. Even though she knew he was right she still won't budge until he promised to spend the night with her, just the two of them.

"It's a beautiful night," Miya suddenly said as the moon looks extra bright tonight night.

Looking at the beautiful stars Matsu couldn't help but agree. "It really is, it's amazing how we didn't get to enjoy it when the first five were together."

"Ah…..beautiful," Akitsu said. Her mind right now was preoccupied with what she and Naruto will be doing when he gets back.

Miya couldn't help but be sad as she looks at her stomach. "If the S-Plan didn't exist we could have enjoyed more night like this, and I wouldn't have to worry about my child being born during a madman's game."

"You have nothing to worry about Miya-tan, I've made sure that none of Minaka's satellite ever pointed towards here so they wouldn't know about your pregnancy," Matsu revealed. "And there is also the fact that Naruto had limit the amount of time that you spend outside in crowded areas so others wouldn't know."

"I guess you're right." Miya said as she continues rubbing her stomach.

Looking at Miya caressing her stomach Matsu couldn't help but ask her something that's been on her mind for the last couple of weeks. "Miya I've been wondering about your pregnancy."

Caressing her stomach with love Miya as she thought about her unborn child. "What's on your mind Matsu?"

"Well you told me before that a Sekirei pregnancy is different from a human's," Matsu said as she fixes her glasses. "But how different are the two pregnancy?"

"Well we don't have the weird craving that female human have, but we do eat more though to make up for it. We do share a little bit of a mood swing, but not as severe as them. It's actually pretty tame in fact."

Hearing that Matsu nodded her head in understanding. It made sense that the mood swings didn't really affect them that much since a Sekirei Ashikabi was their whole world and they couldn't bring themselves to lash out on them. As for the eating, Sekireis are known for their eating and with them being pregnant they would have to eat more.

Finally speaking Akitsu ask, "Ah…..how about the due date?"

"Well our due date is…."

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" a male voice suddenly screamed out as it distracted the three Sekireis from their current conversation.

"What's that?" Matsu ask as they look around for the sound of the voice.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Finally looking up when they realized that it came from the night sky they saw a male and female falling.

"Oh my," Miya said as she brought a hand to cheeks. "It looks like they are about to crash into the tree."

Just as Miya had said both falling individual were heading towards the only tree within the backyard. As they continue falling they both it the tree and the branches as they got closer to the ground.

SMACK

"Ow!"

SMACK

"Ow!"

SMACK

"Ow!"

SMACK

"Ow!"

With the last ow the male crashed onto the ground while his companion fell right next to him, surprising not as hurt. Sitting up, with difficulty, the male started rubbing the spots where he had hit the tree branches.

"Are you both alright?" Miya ask as she as the other two Sekireis stood beside her.

"I'm fine," Minato said as he continues rubbing his bruises. Looking up he saw three beautiful woman standing over him in the moonlight, but the most beautiful was the pregnant woman with the tan skin and the largest assets.

" _Wow she's beautiful,"_ Minato thought has he gazes at a beautiful Miya in her purple kimono that shows off her cleavage. He was so hypnotizes by her beauty that he got a boner just by looking at her.

Realizing that his pants felt constricted he looked down and realized that he had a boner. Quickly getting into a sitting position Minato tried to hide his boner from view. "We were looking for a place called Izumo Inn before a strong gust of wind picked us up," he lied as he watches Musubi stands up and dust herself off.

Obviously knowing that it's a lie Miya didn't say anything to the young man, even when she saw him try to hide his little boner. She was in fact very flattered that he got a boner by just looking at her. He wasn't the first male that had that reaction, even some women get flustered when they look at her, and she knew that he wouldn't be the last.

Although Miya didn't mind that didn't mean that Akitsu didn't. She didn't like the fact that the little Ashikabi got aroused by looking at someone else Sekirei, especially her alpha.

"Well then your both are in luck," Matsu responded. "This is Izumo Inn. You're pretty lucky that the gust of wind managed to get you to your destination."

"Thank goodness," Minato said as he stood up when his boner had finally vanished after Miya had fixed her kimono to expose less cleavage. "I got a flyer and was wondering if you still any more rooms available."

"You're in luck, I still have plenty of rooms available," Miya pointed out. "Come inside so we can talk about you both staying here."

"Thank you," bowed Minato with difficulty. Standing up straight he introduce himself to the lovely ladies. "I'm Minato Sahashi and this is um, my girlfriend Musubi."

"Hello," bowed a happy Musubi as if she wasn't in any pain with her ruin clothes.

Introducing herself first Miya said, "Hello Minato-san, Musubi-san, I'm Miya Asama."

Standing forward Matsu introduced herself next, "I'm Matsu and a tenant of the inn."

Looking at the third and last woman Minato expected her to introduce herself.

"….."

"Um, who are you miss?" a nervous Minato asked when Akitsu kept on giving him her famous blank stare.

"…" Not saying anything Akitsu turned around and walked back toward the inn.

Bringing her sleeve to her face Miya chuckle. "Oh my." Turning his attention back towards Miya she continues speaking. "Don't take it personally, but Akitsu-chan here have a difficult time connecting to new people. So don't take it personally if she doesn't talk to you."

Nodding in understanding Minato says, "It's alright. Everyone has their issue but I do hope she gets used to me and we can become friends."

"I hope so to." Leading them inside the inn Miya looks at the night sky to marvel at its beauty one last time before she went in as well.

* * *

"We'll it seems that you have enough money to pay for your full rent but only half for your girlfriend," Miya said as they sat in a futon in the living room to discuss Minato situation while having some tea. With Minato and Musubi clothes dirty Miya had allowed him to wear one of her husband jogging outfit while she gave Musubi one of her kimono, When Minato heard that he became depressed. "But we can come up with so sort of rearrangement for you both to live here."

"Thank you Landlady," a relieved Minato said. "I'll do anything to allow us to live here."

"I'm so glad to see such a devoted boyfriend," Miya said causing Minato to blush. "Because of my current condition I cannot do the inn's work like I used to around here and these two aren't the best helpers." When Miya said that Matsu blushed in embarrassment while Akitsu kept on unnerving Minato by looking at him with her blank expression.

"That's why you two will be helping around here doing the chores. Is that alright with you?"

"It's no problem," Minato quickly said. "When I lived with my younger sister I used to do the housework, so I'm very familiar with them."

"I'm glad. Now that everything's taken care of we must discuss the rules," the Landlady said before taking a sip of her 'tea.'

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

" _What's that smell?"_ Minato thought as he continues smelling something strange. Ever since they sat down and the Landlady brought out the tea he has been smelling something. At first he thought it was the tea but when he smelled his it didn't give off any funny smell. _"Maybe it's just in my mind. That fall must have messed up my sense of smell. Yah, that's probably it."_

"Now then, the first rule is that there are to be no fights allowed within the grounds of the inn."

"Um, Musubi like to train, well that be a problem?" Minato ask. If what Musubi said about Sekireis being forced to fight each other then she would have to train to get stronger. If the Landlady doesn't allow training then that could be a problem for them.

"Training is allowed as long as it doesn't cause damages to the property or inn." Seeing Minato nodding his head she continues. "Next rule is that all tenant must be dressed properly. Since you both are teenager it is expected that at some point you would want to have sex with each, I am willing to allow you to do so in the inn since all the bedrooms are soundproof. But I advise you to keep it in your room so that there will be no consequences. I will also ask you to clean the bedsheets and air freshen up the room whenever you're done."

Minato had to fight his blush when he heard that, he never really thought about having sex with Musubi until now.

"Um Minato what sex? Is it like common sense?" a clueless Musubi asked. When Minato heard her question he blushed again.

"Oh my, I can't believe you don't know what sex is," a shocked Miya said.

Giggling perversely Matsu offered, "I can teach you want sex is Musubi-chan."

"No you don't Matsu," denied Miya. "I'm sure this nice gentleman will educate that poor girl. I wouldn't want another sex fiend in the inn, now would I?"

"Muu," Matsu pouted. "Miya-tan is so mean."

"You will teach her what sex is right? The proper way?" Miya asked a blushing Minato.

"Y-Yes," squeaked Minato.

"I'm glad." The Landlady eyes than harden. "I wouldn't want to call the police on you because you couldn't keep your beastly urge to yourself and take advantage of this young and naive girl."

"Y-y-you have my word that I won't do that," a scared Minato said. When Miya face became gentle again he signed in relieve. "Um, Miya-san since you're pregnant than you must have a husband. I was wondering where he is right now."

"He has something to do right now and won't be back until much later on. You'll have the chance to meet in tomorrow morning."

" _That man must be lucky if he has you for a wife,"_ thought Minato as he tries to not look at her chest.

Standing with difficulty, causing Matsu and Akitsu to stand up to help her, Miya had to pause for a few seconds to stand still so she can keep her balance. "Come on you two I'll show you both your rooms."

Watching Miya lead the two upstairs Akitsu and Matsu decided to stay downstairs for a few more minutes. When all three were finally out of eyesight and hearing Akitsu final spoke up. "I don't like him."

"Is it because we have to limit our activity with Naru-tan because of him?" Akitsu didn't say anything because Matsu already knew the answer. "Or is it also because he was looking at Miya-tan's breast?" Fixing her glasses Matsu says, "I'm a little upset too but that doesn't mean we still can't have sex with Naru-tan. We'll have to just use the bedroom from now on though."

"I still don't like him." After saying that she walked up the stairs to her room. Watching Akitsu walking upstairs Matsu let out a perverted chuckle.

"Miya-tan forgot about her 'tea'.'" Picking up the tea cup Matsu saw that it's half full. Chuckling more to herself she went upstairs with the cup.

* * *

When Naruto finally made it back to the inn it was already late at night and the lights were already off. Walking inside the inn he used the bond that he shares with his Sekirei and felt that Matsu was already sleeping in his bedroom with Miya while Akitsu was in her former bedroom. By the wanting that he felt flowing through the bond he could tell that Akitsu had already sense his presence.

Walking up the stairs he managed to reach the front of Akitsu's room within no time. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door as he was welcome by the sight of Akitsu laying on the bed completely naked. Just looking at how erotic her body looks already has him anticipation what going to happen within that very room.

 **LEMON BEGINS**

"I'm ready Naruto-sama," Akitsu told him after she lifted her head from the bed. He could tell that she was already aroused by the way all of her scent had filled the entire room. It was more obvious the way that she kept looking at his crotch with lust in her eyes.

Walking over to the bed he got her legs, while making sure that all of his weight wasn't on her. Bring his hands together he rubbed them together to create some friction, when he was done he started massaging her shoulders first. As he started rubbing her shoulder Akitsu started relaxing into the massage as Naruto slowly transferred the heat from his hands onto her shoulder while she moans at the physical contact. As he continues massaging her he started traveling downwards until he was now massaging her back.

It didn't take Akitsu more than two minutes before she wanted her Ashikabi to travel more downwards to one of her largest assets. "Master, please travel more downwards," Akitsu pleaded as she made her ass cheeks clap together to entice Naruto into starting massaging that spot.

Akitsu plan work since it didn't take Naruto very long to have his hands on her large plump ass. Massaging her bare ass Naruto admired the way that a large ass was able to stay so firm and plump. He started running his hand on both side of her cheeks as he would occasionally slip a finger between her butt crack and make his finger travel all the way down and causing her to moan. With the sensation of having her ass played with Akitsu would sometime tighten her ass crack when Naruto finger was travel down her ass line.

It took five more minutes before Naruto could no longer stand the strain of the inside of his pants and decided that it was time for him to get what he wanted. Stopping his massage he pulled Akitsu up into a heated kiss as he dominated her mouth; while her Sekirei burst and pitch black wings appear. With Akitsu personality she got off on being dominated by someone who was superior to her. Her body screamed for her to let her master dominate her as her large breast smashed into his chest. That's why it was of no surprise that Naruto was the one dominating the kiss since they first started

For two whole minutes their mouth never left the other's mouth until Naruto finally decided that enough was enough and break the kiss and got a moan of disappointment from Akitsu. Not giving Akitsu as chance to voice out her complaint Naruto pinned her down on the bed was he was on top of her with his body between her legs and his cock giving enough heat that Akitsu was able to feel it through his clothes.

Letting her go her looked at her with eyes filled with lust and wanting. Admiring her naked glory he told her something that he knew she would get a reaction out of her. "If you want your prize that you will have to work for it."

The millisecond that he finished his sentence Akitsu already had his pants off and in a position where she came face to face with the largest tool that she had ever seen, and she had seen other tools before she left MBI and Naruto own made the others look microscopic. With a 14 inch dick right in front of her some drool started escaping the corner of Akitsu's lips. Getting closer to what should be considered the greatest monument in the world Akitsu brought her nose closer to it and took a long whiff of Naruto's cock as the smell traveled into her nose and registered in her brain.

" _Master's unwashed cock,"_ Akitsu blissfully though as her lower lip was dripping some of her juice. Opening her eyes Akitsu widened her mouth as her hot breathe covered Naruto's cock and made it give a small twitch at the sudden heat. With her prize right in front of her Akitsu opened her mouth wider as her tongue stick out before she started sucking him off.

With some of Naruto's cock inside her mouth Akitsu started sucking him as she uses her tongue to wrap itself around his cock and slowly started removing some of his foreskin. When she realized that she removed some of the foreskin she immediately tried to savor the taste that was trapped under them and used her tongue to get every inch of it as possible.

As he was being deep throat Naruto couldn't help but moan as Akitsu started to use her mouth as a vacuum and suck as much of his cock as she currently could. He had to use his hand to securely grip her head so that she wouldn't think about leaving his cock unintended. He was also forced to roll his eyes in pleasure when Akitsu used an underhanded tactic and started playing with his balls. She was rolling them on her fingers and massaging them as her throat expended to swallow even more of his length.

"I'M CCUUUMMMIIIINNNGGGG!" Naruto screamed as he could no longer hold his release anymore and grabbed her head and forced more of his inch inside her.

Not caring that Naruto had forcefully shoved even more of his cock inside her mouth she used her tongue and squeezed his cock as he cum inside her mouth. While he was cumming she ran her tongue along the enormous length to excite it more, she was rewarded for her efforts when more cum flowed inside her mouth until her cheeks started to bulge. As the cum flowing inside her mouth surpass that of those flowing down her throat she to open her throat wider until her bulged cheeks slowly return to normal size as a large amount of glob semen travel down her throat.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto moaned when he felt the strain of his cock lessen.

Although he was still cumming inside Akitsu's throat, the fact that he had achieved his release was a proud achievement for him. Although he was proud of his release, he wanted to see as his Sekirei swallow his load. So grabbing his still cumming penis he slowly began to remove it from Akitsu's hot and moist mouth. The moment that his tip was out of her mouth he had hold in the remaining cum for what he was planning to do.

When Akitsu felt her Ashikabi slowly withdrawing his cock she was confused as to why he would do that when he was still cumming. Although she wanted to keep his cock inside her mouth her mind submitted to his decision. While she couldn't keep it inside her mouth, that didn't mean that she couldn't force more of his cum inside her mouth before it left. So with her mind made up she started sucking hard and she used her tongue as an extra stimulus, she was rewarded when even more cum flowed inside her mouth, but not as much as when he first cummed. When the cock was about to completely leave her mouth she gave it one last suck that ended with a loud POP. When the cock finally did leave her mouth, Akitsu swirled and slush the remaining cum inside her mouth and made sure that it painted every single corner of her mouth white until she felt satisfied that she had covered every inch and swallowed it. When she was done she instantly missed his taste and looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking him with her eyes to give her more cum.

With his erect cock secure firmly in his hand Naruto looked down at Akitsu as she was sloshing his cum inside her mouth, and then watch as she swallowed his cum and saw it travel down her throat until it disappeared into her stomach. When she was done swallowing he got the desired result he wanted when she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You want more of this don't you?" Naruto teased as he waves his still erect cock right in front of the hungry Sekirei as her eyes follow every direction that the cock made. Nodding her head in desperately that she could get more cum Naruto commanded, "Then open that whorish mouth of your."

Excited about the whore comment Akitsu opened her mouth wide in anticipation. Soon her eyes were assaulted by the sound of grunting, about to see what Naruto was doing she didn't get the chance to when a thick amount of cum started pouring inside her mouth with perfect accuracy; it was as if Naruto's cock was a faucet and shooting cum inside her mouth. Whenever her mouth was going to overflow with thick amount of cum, she would widen her throat and the feel the cum starting to flow down her throat. It had taken Naruto three minutes before he stopped cumming and his cock went limp; but was still larger than other man when they were erected themselves.

"…that felt great…" Naruto moan in bliss.

As Akitsu continues swallowing she made sure that she saved some cum inside her mouth. Closing her mouth she looked at Naruto with lustful eyes and opened her mouth and showed him that she had stored some of his cum. She than would swallow all the cum when all of his attention was at her mouth. As she was swallowing she could feel primal lust rising inside of Naruto through their bond. It filled her with pride when she felt his need for her rising, especially when she had licked her lips to make sure that she didn't waste a single drop.

"You want more, don't you?" Naruto questioned as he got closer to Akitsu until his cock was touching her face and the smell of his cock hit her nose once more. She could even feel the heat in waves as they were coming at her in way; it caused her to try to take it into her mouth but he stopped her when he backed away. Looking up she gave him pleading eyes, begging him to allow her to have more of his rod.

"If you want this cock inside your mouth again then you better use this," Naruto said as he slowly nudge Akitsu large and bouncy tits with his knee.

Nodding her head almost hypnotically Akitsu grabbed her large chest and brought up breast in front of Naruto's cock. Separating her chest she brought them up and put Naruto's cock between her chests and started smothering. Sandwiching Naruto's cock with her large breast his cock started to slowly disappear until it was no longer visible. While Akitsu trying to get Naruto to cum Naruto was in bliss as he felt Akitsu's large smooth skin wrapping around his cock. The longer that she was pleasuring his cock the closer his breathing got and the closer he was to cumming,

Naruto ready feel his cock pulsing in anticipation of his release. "Ugn…Akitsu…I'm…going …to…cum," moaned Naruto in pure bliss. It was getting harder for him to hold in his release anymore. "Open…ugn…your…mouth…and…get…your…treat."

Feeling Naruto's cock pulsing and hearing his warning Akitsu parted her breast and revealed the tip of Naruto's cock. Opening her mouth she bend her neck downwards and brought her mouth onto the tip. Just as her hot, moist, mouth touched Naruto penis mushroom head he exploded inside her mouth. The first shot fired right at the back of her throat, but that didn't deteriorate her from removing her mouth from the cock. Used to this she just kept her mouth on it while Naruto's cum flooded the inside of her mouth as it then travels down her throat and into her stomach.

When Naruto finally stopped cumming Akitsu swallowed every last drop in her mouth. With her mouth still on the dick. Akitsu gave it one last lick before she lets go and remove her breast from the limped cock.

When she looked up she saw that his eyes were still filled with lust. She watches as he was drinking every inch of her with his eyes and every so often his dick would twitch ever so gently.

"Lay down on the wet and spread those legs," Naruto ordered when he saw that there were wet spots where Akitsu was kneeling. "I want to see how wet that pussy of mine is." As her master every inch of her belongs to him, and she knew that.

With excitement in her eyes Akitsu went and lied her back on the bed as she spread her legs wide open for Naruto to see how wet and horny she is. Bringing her fingers to her pussy she used her fingers to spread her wet lips wide open for Naruto to have a clearer picture of how wet she really is.

"Please master," Akitsu started to beg. "Please shower my fat wet pussy with attention. Fill it with your magnificent cock so it won't be hungry anymore"

Without saying anything verbal, but with lust I his eyes, Naruto got between Akitsu's legs and started rubbing her cunt and making her moan at the desired attention. Akitsu moaned louder when Naruto spread her pussy lips himself and insert his tongue inside and started licking her womanhood. Not able to handle the pleasure Naruto tongue was providing her, Akitsu started playing with her own breast as Naruto tongue went deeper inside her pussy and causing her to become wetter.

"Ugn…Naruto-sama…" Akitsu called out. She was always amazed when her master used his skillful tongue to find one of her G-spots. When he found a particular G-spot of hers she finally lost it, "I'm cumming!"

Letting go of her breast she made Naruto head go deeper inside her pussy, and causing his tongue to go deeper inside her pussy, and started cumming. With his head deeper inside Akitsu's pussy he started lapping her juices while he was enjoying her taste. When she finally calmed down she let go of his head as he brought his head up and towered over a sweaty and panting Akitsu.

Huffing Akitsu watch as Naruto licks his lips clean and he enjoying her taste. Looking down she saw his big burly swollen penis was twitching, seeing that sight renewed her hunger as her pussy became wet again.

"Now it's time for the main event," Naruto smiled with a hint of glint in his eyes. Crawling between her legs his penis was just inches in front of Akitsu wet pussy. "It's time that I reintroduce that fat cunt of yours to its owner."

Akitsu moan when Naruto's cock began to slowly enter her hungry pussy as it started to spread itself to swallow Naruto's cock. As the cock went further inside the ice Sekirei pussy Naruto marvel at how tight it is, even after all the time he spread it when he pounded her pussy raw. With every inch that enters her pussy Akitsu could feel her walls spreading itself so it could try to grip the magnificent cock when more of it was inside. She was glad that her body was able to easily adjust to his enormous girth after he had winged her, or else he would half split her in half.

"This pussy is still as tight as ever," Naruto moaned as he felt the pressure of Akitsu's walls trying to grip his cock. "It feels like I'm fucking a virgin all over again. Ugn...the tightness is incredible."

"Thank you master," Akitsu moan out with clear pride in her voice. "I've kept my pussy tight just for you master. I wanted you to keep reshaping my pussy over and over again in your image."

"Then I better start reshaping it again then," Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hips and slammed the remaining length inside her pussy as it hit the tip of her cervix. The moment that her cervix was hit Akitsu mouth opened as she gave a silent scream with an 'O' shape mouth as Naruto continues slamming inside her pussy repeatedly.

As he continues fucking her cunt mercilessly Akitsu would let out a continues moan and groan as Naruto kept on hitting her cervix wall as her pussy would tighten around his cock, and in some cases massaging it to encourage him to go harder. Every time that his cock hit her cervix her cervix would send a shockwave of pleasure into her spin until her cervix could no longer hold Naruto cock from entering it as it pass through it and Naruto was now fucking her womb without a care in the world.

As Naruto was fucking her womb Akitsu could no longer contain her tongue inside her mouth anymore as it started hanging outside her mouth while she had a pervert smile in her face. She was feeling every shock way that her womb was experiencing when Naruto was fucking it hard and long with his large swollen cock. She could even feel her nipple getting hard and her toes curling. She was even starting to lose her train of thoughts as she continues to ride the wave of pleasure.

"Look at the way your pussy is gripping me," Naruto stated as he hit the back of Akitsu's womb as drool started to escape her mouth. He could even she that she was squirting her juices as he was uses it as lubrication to increase his speed. "Your pussy is so greedy that it won't even let go of my cock."

Akitsu was in cloud nine that she didn't even hear what he was saying. All that she knew was that her Ashikabi was fucking her pussy and she was having a continuous orgasm as she was squirting her bedsheet.

"Here your reward for having such a tight and fuckable pussy." Naruto said as he withdraw his cock from Akitsu's womb and swiftly inserted it right back in as he started filling it with potent stream of cum as his cum started to expand her womb. "Absorb all my cum you whore!" While her womb was being filled with glob of sticky cum Akitsu stomach was arched upwards as her breast jiggles with an opened mouth as she screams out Naruto's name.

After Naruto finished cumming inside her after three minutes her body went straight to laying flat on the bed while her tongue was still sticking out of her mouth while she was half conscious. Although he had just finished cumming, Naruto was still inside Akitsu with a stiff cock. Slowly removing his cock from her cunt he watches as glob after glob amount of sperm was escaping his Sekirei cunt.

Feeling Naruto's cum leaving her pussy Akitsu body automatic closed her womb as to prevent anymore cum to escape the womb.

" _Get on your stomach and raise that fat ass of yours,"_ Akitsu heard from her Sekirei bond with Naruto. Even in her half-conscious state of mind she managed to get herself onto her stomach, while also spilling some of the sperm from her pussy, and raised her plump ass up high for Naruto to fuck.

Getting behind Akitsu Naruto ran his hand across both butt cheeks and felt their softness as some of his cum continues to drip from her pussy. Grabbing an ass cheek with both hands he spread them wide apart and revealed her clean rosebud. Bending down Naruto instantly started licking her asshole, and causing Akitsu to moan and shiver as Naruto licked her asshole. Continuing to lick her rosebud Naruto made sure that it was nice and lubricated before he stopped licking. Making sure that it was lubricated enough for him, he insert a finger inside to check.

"Ugn….Naruto….-sama," Akitsu moaned feeling her ass being fingered.

"This ass is just perfect for me to fuck now," stated Naruto. Removing his finger he gave Akitsu a quick slap on the ass and watched as her ass jiggle until it finally stop.

Lining his cock against her ass, Naruto rubbed his mushroom head against Akitsu's ass cheeks until he started entering her ass. Pushing his length inside Akitsu's ass he could already tell that she was really tight. He couldn't tell which is tighter, her pussy or her ass, but right now he didn't care. All he care about right now is fucking this huge plump ass.

"-sama….Naruto…-sama…go…in…deeper," Akitsu encouraged with her tongue still sticking out as she tries to have her anus swallow more of Naruto's cock.

"Your ass is fucking tight," Naruto cursed out in pleasure as Akitsu's asshole was swallowing more of his cock. "It's even trying to swallow me." Giving himself one final thrust he got himself completely inside Akitsu's ass with only his balls hanging out.

With all of dick inside his snow haired Sekirei ass he grabbed her hips and starting thrusting as her anus hole tried to make sure that he didn't leave it empty. Each time that Naruto would pull out Akitsu would groan in disappointment, but whenever he thrust right back in she would moan out while asking him to fuck her harder and faster.

"Faster….harder…..master," Akitsu pleaded. He wanted to experience more of this pleasure.

"My pleasure," Naruto smiled as he smashed his pelvis harder into his Sekirei heart shape ass. As he increased his speed he watch the way Akitsu large breast would jiggle and grabbed a handful of each breast and started playing with them. He was pinching and pulling her nipples as if he was trying to milk her.

"THAT'S IT MASTER, FUCK MY ASS MORE! FUCK MY WHORISH ASS UNTIL IT TAKES THE SHAPE OF YOUR COCK! MAKE MY ASS WORSHIP YOUR GODLY COCK!" Akitsu screamed at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE MAKE MY ASS SUBMIT TO YOUR WONDERFUL DICK AGAIN AND MAKE IT REALIZE THAT ITS PURPOSE IS TO STORE YOUR GLORIOUS CUM!"

Aroused by her words Naruto continued fucking her ass harder and playing with her breast. Three minutes later there was a puddle under them contain the combined release of both master and servant. When an idea suddenly popped into his mind Naruto smiled as he let go of Akitsu's breast, but kept up his thrusting pace. With a smirk in his face he raised his hand and stoked Akitsu's ass.

SMACK

The moment that he smack her left ass cheeks he left a handprint on it as Akitsu moan at the rough/pleasurable treatment. Raising his hand he asked, "Who does this ass belongs to?"

SMACK

All Akitsu did was moan as her left ass cheek was smack. Upset that he didn't receive an answer Naruto raised his hand again, intending to smack the right cheek. "I asked you who does this ass belongs to?" Naruto asked again.

SMACK

"Naruto-sama," Akitsu moan as her ass squeezed his cock.

Not liking the tone of her answer Naruto raised her left hand. "Who does this ass belongs to?"

SMACK

"Naruto-sama," Akitsu moaned louder this time, but Naruto still didn't like the tone of the answer. "Who does this ass belongs to?"

SMACK

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Akitsu screamed loudly. "MY ASS BELONG TO NARUTO-SAMA AND HIM ALONE! MY ASS SOLE EXISTENCE IS TO BE FUCKED BY HIS MIGHTY COCK! THIS ASS IS A CUM DUMPSTER WAITING TO RECEIVE YOUR CUM! NOT JUST MY ASS BUT MY WHOLE BODY IS YOUR CUM DUMPSTER, MY ASS, MY PUSSY, AND MY MOUTH BELONGS TO YOU!"

"Fuck Akitsu your ass is gripping me so tightly," Naruto grunted as he felt his release coming. "I can't hold on anymore Akitsu, I'm gonna cum. I want you receive the semen that you worship so much."

"CUM INSIDE MY ASS NARUTO-SAMA! CUM INSIDE YOUR FAITHFUL SLUT!" Akitsu screamed/begged as Naruto pulled her all the way back as his cock went into Akitsu deepest ass and fired an enormous amount of cum as her ass started leaking a thick amount of cum into the bed as her stomach started to bulge as if she was pregnant. As he was cumming Akitsu Sekirei Crest appeared on her stomach and glowed while one appeared on her back, but instead of burst of light it was a burst of pitch blackness that strangely contains warmth. For five minutes Naruto cummed inside of Akitsu's ass while he kept on replacing the cum that escaped until he could no longer cum.

When he finished cumming inside of her Naruto laid on Akitsu back while his dick was still inside her. Slipping his penis out a fountain of sperm escape Akitsu gaping ass hole. When enough cum escape her ass hole, Akitsu stomach slowly return to normal until it was flat once again.

When the amount of cum escaping started to decrease Akitsu moaned out in disappointment as she tried to keep them inside her ass. "No...Cum…stay….inside."

"Akitsu wouldn't have to worry about any more cum escaping when Naruto thrusted his cock inside her ass once again and they fell backwards; with Akitsu on top of Naruto while his cock was inside her asshole.

"I love you Akitsu." Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"I love you Master," Akitsu murmured sleepily. "For now and ever."

 **LEMON ENDS**

* * *

 **Next Chapter - Sekirei Arc II: Gaining Some Experience**

 **A section of the story was removed due to its content. If you wish to read that content follow the link of achieve of our own, remove the spaces.**

 **I'm looking for beta to proof read my grammar and punctuation. I also wish for the beta to add or remove things that will make the story better, but not too much that they start taking over the story. If you're interested message me.**

 **Completion: December 01, 2015 – December 03, 2015**


End file.
